Endings
Depending on player choice, you will receive an Ending. Some endings are good and some are bad. They are dependent on the player's choice throughout the game. Lose: There are many ways to lose the game. (All of them have a final screen with text that reads "You perished.", or "You were driven away.") * If both adults are removed from gameplay (leave the shelter, are captured by bandits or, they die) the game will end, regardless of how many children are in the shelter. * Raiders attack the fallout shelter, with no means of defending it. * If cats enter your shelter, but you make a wrong decision in the process, you will receive a losing ending "Feline Domination" instead of the "Cat Lady" You can get ”Cat Lady” with any family member such as Timmy or Ted. Kinda win : (The game ending text reads "You survived...Maybe.") * Cat Lady - The cats become your new overlords. Only achievable if you have one person left in the shelter, and you have fed ten cats. (-1 soup can for 10 days). * The game-ending text reads "You survived...maybe." ** The Agents give the family a presidential shelter where they will live in peace with an unlimited number of resources ** You fly away in the scientist's rocket ship The text on screen will say " Your Fate Remains Unknown " This is perhaps a nod towards the game's sequel 60 Parsecs. Win: Winning nothing involve successfully being extracted from the shelter by either the Military or the twins. And also, the vehicle endings. (The game-ending text reads "You survived.") * The Military saves the family. * The twin siblings invite the family to come live with them in the camp they assisted the duo in building. * Ride away in a tank * Ride away in an ice cream truck Driven Away: Driven Away endings are a game over for the player as well, as it involves the family getting locked out of their shelter before they are rescued. This ending will only occur if the fallout shelter is left completely unoccupied during an expedition. Neither the military nor the twins are capable of locking down their position at this point and cannot render assistance to them, so the family cannot be saved, resulting in them becoming hunter-gatherers. (The final screen has text that reads: "You were driven away.") * Another family takes over the fallout shelter * Priests drive the family away * Bandits take over the shelter * The Military decides to take over the fallout shelter * A contraption takes over the shelter * The cats take over your house * Marlon takes over the shelter Gallery: Military Ending.jpg|Military rescue ending Rader ebding.jpg|Raiders ending Survive ending.jpg|Winning ending screen. New DLC Ending.jpg|The ending when other survivors rescue the family (DLC only)|link=DLC General info IMG_0102.jpg|Losing ending screen. GuvermentScrewswithyou.PNG|The ending with the military deciding to take over the fallout shelter (DLC only). DrivenAwayDLC.jpg|The "no answer" Driven Away ending (DLC only) 2015-09-28_00001.jpg|The "other family" Driven Away ending (DLC only) Empty Shelter.png|Empty fallout shelter ending. No Remaining Adults.png|No Remaining Adults 20160916181710_1.jpg|The Driven away ending when the priests drive the family away. Agents saving the family.jpg|The Agents saving the family. Screen Shot 2018-01-02 at 9.29.09 PM.png|The Driven away ending where the cats take over. Catlady.png|When cats become your new overloads. 20181006100035 1.jpg|The "Marlon" driven away ending. (?) 2019030503560100-D80933F0D07DB2D09BF36B2D4068A696.jpg|You survived... Maybe screen New Military Takeover.jpg|The Driven away ending where the military takes over. (?) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Cool Things to Know Category:Images